On the Run
by Blastwave451
Summary: A COG sniper's fight for survival. First chapter's short, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

A thick sheet of dark, ominous clouds blanketed the sky, as cold drops of rain plummeted down upon the city below.

A lone COG sniper, sporting a longshot sniper rifle was perched on the cracked roof of an abandoned building. Looking through the longshot's illuminated, blue scope, he surveyed the scene before him. Across the street, in the middle of a bombed out square, was a group of locust taking a short rest. Unfortunately for them the sniper's squad, on patrolling duty spotted them. Now they were all in position for a coordinated ambush. These locusts were about to get a rude awakening….

"Surik, how many are there?" a calm voice called, over the sniper's radio.

"Hold on." Surik, said, as he wiped some rain drops off the scope with his thumb. "I'll check." sweeping his gaze slowly from side to side across the square, he tallied up all the different locust.

"I see three grubs, two grenadiers, and one locust sniper, sir. None of them appear to be on lookout."

"Good." Said the voice on the other end of the radio. "Take out the sniper. We'll start shooting after you fire."

"Understood, sir." "Surik replied. The sniper pulled his rifle's stock close to his shoulder, and looked down the scope, searching for his particular target. He found the ugly looking beast sitting at the bottom of some steps, cleaning the barrel of an identical looking longshot rifle. He aimed the crosshair right between the bastard's cold, calculating eye's. Surik took a deep breath and held it. He squeezed the trigger, and watched as the bullet ripped through the locust's cruel face, and exited out the back of his scaly head, spraying red blood and brain matter onto the concrete steps. Before the others could even reach for their weapons, three other COG's jumped out of their hiding places, two, wielding lancer assault rifles, and one brandishing a gnasher shotgun. They showed no hesitation as their weapons tore through the locust's flesh and bone. After only a few moments it was over, leaving the locust's lying in a bloody heap on the ground.

"That's one way to get your anger out, eh Torsin?" joked one of the COG's as he elbowed the soldier next to him in the ribs.

"Whatever…" Torsin replied. "These guys still give me the creeps."

"Yeah." The COG said as nudged one of the dead bodies with his foot. "A face only a mother could love!"

"Can it, Chase." the commander said.

"Sorry, sir." Chase apologized, giving the body one more nudge before leaving it alone.

"Good shot, Surik." the squad leader commented over the radio, as he looked at the dead locust sniper. "Right between the eyes."

"Thanks, sir." Surik said. "Can I come down? I'm freezing my ass off in the rain up here."

"Sure." the squad leader said. "Let's go report back to base what happened."

"Sounds good." Chase agreed. "I wonder what flavor shit I'll get to eat this time in the mess hall!"

"Oh, come on. That food's not that bad." Torsin objected.

"I wouldn't eat a plate for all the imulsion on Sera!"

Torsin chuckled, as Surik exited the old building, and crossed the abandoned street to meet them….


	2. Chapter 2

The mess hall was loud, and dirty, but provided good protection from the rain. Surik, Torsin, and Chase all took a seat at the table furthest away from the louder, more troublesome soldiers.

Surik looked down at the odd smelling food sitting on his plate. He would've preferred not to eat, but his stomach growled in protest. Cautiously he scooped up a spoonful of what looked like white, pasty mashed potatoes. He took a deep breath and quickly ate the unappealing food, feeling each waxy mouthful slide down his throat. He felt like he was going to hurl.

"Yum!" Chase exclaimed, sarcastically. "Processed rubber flavor! And just when I thought they were all out, too!"

Surik, and Torsin laughed.

"You're joking now, Chase. But wait 'till you throw that crap up into your helmet! The smell never goes away!" Torsin warned.

Chase shot him one of his goofy grins, combing a hand through his short, brown hair. "I don't care. I need something to protect my beautiful face! I don't want to end up like Surik's last victim!"

As they all laughed., squad leader, Devin walked over still wearing his armor, and with his helmet tucked under his right arm. "Good food?"

"I guess, if you can actually call it that, sir." Surik replied, while standing up with the others.

Devin smiled. "Good. We have a mission from command. It's a simple recovery mission. A helicopter was bringing some type of code here from the Jacinto Plateau. And we know all to well that locust control most of the skies. Exactly one hour ago, Command has received a distress signal from the chopper's last known location. We've been ordered to head out there and retrieve the codes, and any survivors we come across. So gear up, we're leaving in less than an hour."

Chase groaned. "Ugh…Just when I was starting to get settled in!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was an uncomfortable silence in the armory as the three COG's strapped on their armor, and cleaned their rifles. Even Chase was preferring not to voice his opinion.

Surik didn't like the silence. It was almost as if something dark, and foreboding was floating around the room. After thinking it over for a moment, Surik decided to break the silence.

"Do you think we'll win this war?" He asked the other two soldiers.

Torsin shrugged his large shoulders. "I don't know…" He said. "But I do know that my wife and daughter are on the Jacinto Plateau, and I'm dying before I let any locusts get in there…" With that said he smoothly inserted a clip into his lancer.

"Yeah." Chase agreed. "My old man, and my girlfriend are up there too."

They both looked over to Surik, who gave each of them a puzzled look. "What?" He said.

"Well, don't you have anybody up at Jacinto?" Torsin asked.

"Not that I know of." Surik said as he tested the bolt on his longshot, making sure it moved smoothly.

"Then why fight?" Chase asked. "Everyone here fights for something."

"…I guess I fight, because There's no losing." Surik said, going back to work, acting as if he had answered the question sufficiently.

Chase and Torsin gave each other looks of confusion. "What do you mean?" Torsin said.

Surik looked back up. "Well, If we get beaten we don't go home with our tails between our legs. Failure means extermination. The locust won't quit until we're all dead, or they are."

The uncomfortable silence began to creep back into the room, fortunately Chase's attitude came back as well. "Then I'll make sure I bring plenty of ammo, because those locusts aren't going to know what hit'em!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 hours had passed as the four COG's made there way through the deserted streets. The rain was still falling as heavily as ever from the cloud covered sky. The squad kept there weapons ready to fire quickly in case of an ambush. They didn't want end up like the locust squad that got sloppy.

"Hold up here." Devin ordered, as he radioed command. "Command, how close are we?"

After a few moments of radio silence, a young man's voice replied. "Take the next right, it's down a few blocks but you should be able to see it from here."

"Understood.. Devin out." he said as he broke the connection. "Alright squad, listen up. Surik, you stay back and pick off who ever gets to far out. Chase, I want you to provide cover , for our advance and retreat. And Torsin, you're with me. We'll go search the chopper. Everyone understand?"

"Yes sir!" the three other Cog's replied in almost perfect unison.

"Good. Torsin, let's go." Devin said. They both began to jog toward the wrecked chopper, while Surik took position behind the corner of a building. Chase was a good ways up, leaning against an old, crashed , car.

Surik looked down his scope to spot anything suspicious. He looked at the downed chopper, doubting anyone survived a crash like that, but then again people have gotten through worse situations than this…maybe.. Through his scope he watched as Devin rummaged through the helicopter's remains, obviously searching for the codes they were supposed to retrieve. Finally, after five minutes of searching, in the middle of the freezing rain. It appeared Devin had found what they were looking for. As Devin exited the chopper, Surik, was surprised to see him carrying someone in his arms, A woman to be exact. She appeared to be conscious, because Devin put her on her feet, and she held her balance well. The second thing Surik noticed was Devin handing a card looking device to Torsin, who immediately stored it in a pouch on his belt.

"At least Devin was right about this mission." Chase called to Surik. "Short and easy."

Surik was about to reply, when he heard a deep, powerful voice yell. "Boom!" Less than a second after, a rocket collided into Devin's side, and exploded into fire, and shrapnel, ripping him into pieces.

Surik just barely heard Torsin scream a curse as the explosion threw him and the woman back.

After the explosion died down, gunshots fired from the windows of surrounding building began hailing down on the street below. Torsin grabbed the still dazed woman and began to run back toward Surik, and Chase.

"Chase, cover them! I'll take care of the windows!" Surik yelled.

"Roger!" Chase said as he opened fire on an unfortunate grub.

Surik looked down his scope and aimed his rifle. He waited patiently as a grub, revealed itself from cover to empty a fresh clip, into the ambush victims. He squeezed the trigger and watched as the bullet ripped through it's neck. The doomed creature grasped feebly at it's fatal wound, and finally fell forward out the window, he hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

In one smooth motion Surik pulled back the bolt, letting the empty casing pop out, he grabbed a new bullet from his belt, inserted it with ease, and snapped the bolt back into place, all in under three seconds.

He watched as Chase's bullets slowly tore away at an angry grenadier's thick hide. Not being able to take anymore punishment, the grenadier collapsed, as Chase began to reload. Three wretches, galloped on all fours onto the street, and began to pursue Torsin and the woman in tow.

Surik lined up his rifle, and fired. The shot went directly through the lead one, and imbedded itself into the one behind it. Both were dead, and staining the wet streets with thick, crimson blood. "Only one left." Surik mumbled to himself. Not having time to reload his longshot, he dropped the rifle, and un-holstered his snub nose pistol. Bracing it with both hands, he fired three small shots into the small creature's ugly head. Killing it instantly.

Surik placed his pistol back, and began to reload his rifle. As he snapped the bolt back into place, a shot rang out through the street. Surik looked around the corner to see Torsin Limping towards them, a blood coated hand clutching his chest. Only being able to take a few more steps, Torsin collapsed in the middle of the street, only about 20 feet away.

"Torsin!" Chase screamed. He hopped up onto the car's hood, and jumped over, spraying bullets, like the rain beating down on their helmets. He grabbed one of his fellow COG's arms, and began to drag him back behind the car. Torsin's chest was heaving slowly up and down, signaling he was still alive.

Surik realized that the woman who survived the crash ran behind the car where Chase was previously staying. Convinced she would be safe there, Surik brought his longshot's scope up to his eye. Noticing movement in one of the windows. He aimed his crosshair, and again waited patiently. Soon a grub, wielding a longshot, sprung out behind a wall. He looked down the scope, and Surik could see he was aiming for Chase. With quick reflexes, Surik fire a shot directly into the side of it's head, slicing it to pieces. Not that the sniper was sealt with, Surik ran over to the car where the woman was taking cover, silently hoping he hit the sniper who shot Torsin. Surik glanced at the young woman next him, Her hair was dark, and in long wet strands, plastered to her head. She was shivering. From the rain, or the blood, the sniper didn't know.

"Is he alright?" Surik asked Chase as he pulled Torsin behind the car.

"…I don't know. He's hurt pretty bad…." Chase looked down at his friend, who seemed to be unconscious.

"Does he have the plans?" Surik asked.

Chase gently looked through the pouches on Torsin's belt. "Yeah."

"Good." Surik said. "Listen, it's more important for you two to get back to the base. Take the alleys. They're safer."

"What about you?" Chase asked.

"I'll take her." He said, pointing to the girl. "And go off in another direction. Keep some of the pressure off of you."

After a few moments, Chase agreed. "Alright." he said. He secured his gun on his back, got up and threw Torsin over his shoulder. He began to make his way over to a nearby alley, when Surik called to him,

"Hey Chase!" Surik yelled.

"Yeah?" Chase yelled back.

"Last one back buys beers!" Surik, said trying to lift Chase's spirits a little.

"Alright! You're on!" Chase agreed, some determination coming back into his voice. With that said, He and Torsin disappeared as they went into the alley.

Surik got up, grabbed the girls hand, and ran off in the other direction. Leading them into, hopefully, a safe place to hide...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay! hope you all liked the new chapter! if you have any thought, likes, or dislikes, please review or email me. P.S. I'm working on my other story for a while, but i'll try to work on this one when I have time.


	3. Chapter 3

A cold, heavy rain descended from the dark, rolling clouds overhead, while lightning flashed, and thunder hammered the sky. Below on the scarred pavement, a woman, lead by a gear ran down through the deep puddles in the street, there breathing strained and tired. After running a while longer, the pair came to an intersection in the road. The sniper looked down each path, and saw that two of them were blocked by rubble from collapsed buildings.

Catching his breath, Surik decided this would be a suitable place to hide from the locust search parties, he walked up to one of the buildings on the street corner, and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. The green paint on the door had almost completely peeled off, not to mention that it was old and rotted, and ready to fall apart. Surik took a couple of steps back, and then kicked the door off of it's hinges. The door had split into two pieces, and was lying in the dark hallway.

Surik checked down the old, dark corridor to make sure it was clear and then motioned to his companion that it was safe to go inside. She was completely soaked from head to toe, and was shivering with her arms crossed. She immediately ran inside more than happy to be out of the rain.

The sniper entered after her and stepped over the broken door lying in the hallway. He un-holstered his snub-nose and slowly checked every room on the bottom floor, each one looking more rundown than the previous. The building was crawling with vermin, and you couldn't take a couple of steps without rainwater falling through a hole in the ceiling and landing on your head.

After finishing his inspection of the last room, the sniper peaked his head out into the hallway just in time to catch a glimpse of the woman walking up the stairs. He couldn't see her but he could hear the steps creak in protest at each step she took.

"Wait up!" he called out to her. He jogged down the hallway, and walked carefully up the stairs, since they seemed ready to break under his heavy weight. As he got to the top he looked around. The rooms up here looked exactly like the rooms downstairs. Crummy and un-appealing. Surik still couldn't see her so he assumed she behind one of the doors that lined the wall. He began on the one closest to him. _Empty. _He moved to the second. _Empty. _Finally he reached the third and final door.

"Let's see what's behind door number three, folks…" He thought to himself coldly.

The door opened with a creak. Looking out the open window was the girl. Her stance was confident, but looking at her face you could tell she was miles away in her head. Even as the floorboards creaked noisily under his feet, she still didn't take notice. The marksman walked up and put his free hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked, wondering if she'd even react. But to his surprise she turned and faced him, finally acknowledging his presence.

"Uh, yeah, I'm alright." She said, after clearing her throat. "Just a little shaken up from the crash…..And all the shooting and blood…There were so many instances I thought I'd gotten hit…"

Surik nodded. "I understand…It's a very frightening thing. You never get used to it."

She looked less tense when it seemed that someone understood what she was talking about,. Her shoulders dropped slightly, and she let out a deep breath, as if she'd been holding it all this time.

"My legs feel weak. I need to sit down." she walked over to the torn up mattress lying in the corner, and sat down on it.

Now that she had mentioned it, Surik realized his legs were tired also. Probably from all the running they'd done. Surik un-gracefully fell down on his rear under the open window, his legs splayed out in front of him. He looked over at the girl and suddenly found his head full of questions he wanted answers too.

"I need to ask you a few questions…" He said.

She looked across the room at him. "Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Right now my squad is running back to base with those plans we had to retrieve. What are they exactly?"

She thought for a moment, then a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth "Something that could turn the tide of this war." She said.

The words hit him like a ton of bricks. He never thought in his lifetime that he'd hear of something that could defeat the locust swarm. The Gear swallowed, nervously. "What….Uh, what is it?"

She could sense his deep interest, and smiled fully. "You know those satellites up in the sky that we use to attack the locust?"

Surik nodded. Any experienced soldier knew of the Hammer of Dawn's devastating power…..and also of it's major design flaws. "But we need clear skies, an overhead satellite, and the hammer of dawn to use them. It's a very uncommon combination."

"True." She said, honestly. "But this new upgrade we've designed will revolutionize how we fight the locust. Countless lives can be saved, and we can begin to take back our home."

The sniper couldn't wait any longer. "What does the upgrade do?"

"It's a super intelligent brain that we'll attach to the satellites up in space It's one of the most powerful A.I.'s ever created, and completely self-sufficient, no Hammer of Dawn required. It's telescope can fire a shot down an emergence hole, in pitch black, during a hail storm, with pin point accuracy. The locust won't even have a chance to crawl out of their holes before getting fried. Just think, No more boomers, No more berserkers, No more Corpsers, No more Brumaks, with our upgraded satellites high in the sky we can force those disgusting beasts back underground where we'll have the advantage."

Surik smiled under his helmet. "That sounds to good to be true. Are you sure it'll work?"

"Absolutely. It has a successful simulation firing percentage of 100. It's more than ready for field use."

"Wait." He said, confused. "Why not just build this upgrade at Jacinto Plateau?"

"Well, as you can imagine, to build this thing, I'd need some of the most sophisticated computer parts available. Command had none to spare from Jacinto, and the idea was about to be scrapped, until I found an old computer file saying that your base had most of the materials I needed, shipped there by accident over a years ago, and that these parts were currently gathering dust in the storage room." She took a deep breath, and let it out. "Long story, short I persuaded command to let me build the brain at your base….that was until we crashed."

"I think I understand." the Gear said. "But why not just have the parts sent to Jacinto? Wouldn't that have been safer?"

"Normally, yes. But recently the locust presence around the Jacinto Plateau has nearly doubled. We don't know how, but we believe they discovered what we intend to do. A space launch there would be impossible with all the Nemacyst inking the sky overhead."

"So, assuming we make it back to base, AND the plans make it there too, AND the brain is built, How will you even reach the satellite?"

"Well, command radioed me before I left and told me that there's a small ship sitting in the bay. It's not state of the art, but it's more than enough to get me there with a few engineers and the brain."

Surik's head was whirling with this new information. He didn't know what to make of it. "This changes everything."

The woman merely shrugged.

Surik stood up and looked silently out the window for a few minutes. "You should get some sleep. You'll need to be rested if we're going to try and get back to base in one piece."

She displayed her consent with an absent minded nod of the head, and then began to make herself comfortable on the old bed. Surik was about start cleaning his Longshot, when the girl looking at the ceiling suddenly said something to him.

"My name's Marisa." she said in a friendly but tired tone. "What's yours?"

"Surik." The marksman replied.

"Surik? That's an odd name…"

"Well, it's my last name."

"Then what's your first?" She asked, her eyes shut in a peaceful manner.

"Elias. It used to be my grandfather's name."

"Oh. Well it's nice to know you Elias…." she said before turned her back to him, and went to sleep

"You too." He said, quietly. Surik sat down under the window again, and began to methodically clean his Longshot rifle. Although he was excited about this new weapon, he also knew this came with a new set of problems. Chase and Torsin would be in more danger than he first thought, and with Torsin seriously injured it would be more to worry about for Chase. Not to mention even if they got the plans back safely, there would be no way to build what they say without Marisa's engineering. They would leave soon but right now it was to dangerous to travel outside without any safe, known destination.

"Finished, and ready to go." He whispered as he completed his cleaning, and reloading of his rifle. He would rest for an hour or so before he thought it would be safe venture outside. Surik removed his helmet as it was starting to feel a little suffocating . He felt blind for a few seconds as his vision was no longer enhanced by the helmets visor. Each breath was cold and damp as it flowed in and out of his lungs, and all he could smell was the stench of the damp, rotted wood lying around him.

The sniper merely shrugged it off. He had smelled worse things…Much worse…

After Methodically cleaning, and reloading his rifle, the sniper, leaned his head back against the wall. His thoughts drifted to a scene of clear blue skies, bright sun, and a golden field as vast as an ocean. The strands of wheat sway gently in the caressing wind, and the birds fly by, each singing a unique tune, one more melodious than the next. In the center of this secret haven, stood Surik, by himself. No armor confining him, no rifle in his hands, and no blood to spill. Silently, and only showing the emotion of human curiosity, Surik watched his hand guide itself towards one of the many strands of wheat leaning slightly in the wind. His fingertips only inches away….then centimeters…..then millimeters. _So close….._

Then a scream resonated into the room through the window, jolting Surik out of his dream, and back to the dark reality.

"Surik….. Surik!" Marisa said, in an alarmed tone. "What was that?"

The Gear peaked his head above the window sill. Although the thick sheets of rain obscured his vision slightly, he could easily see the bulky shapes of locust soldiers. They were dragging three humans from one of the buildings, and out onto the street. Two of the captives went quietly, while the third fought every step of the way, much to the chagrin of the grub who was struggling to completely subdue him.

"What is it?" Marisa asked, creeping next to the sniper, to get a better look.

"Locust…." Surik confirmed to her. "It looks like they found some stranded."

Quickly Surik grabbed his rifle and looked down the scope. Through the falling rain he could see two grubs, and much to his surprise, and fear, he spotted a theron guard. Distinguished by it's crimson armor, and deadly torque bow, the theron guards were the most bloodthirsty, and calculating soldier bred in the hollows. Merely their presence have caused hardened soldiers to flee. He would not shoot if it meant giving away their position and endangering his mission.

The Gear observed quietly through his Longshot, the scene that was unfolding before him. The rebellious stranded fought against his captor, while the other two, were on their knees with their hands behind their heads. The first was an older man who looked like he was trying to talk his young companion out of fighting, while the second, a woman, was sobbing uncontrollably. After a few more seconds the grub finally had enough of the young man's defiance, and smashed him in the ribs with the butt of his rifle. One hit was all it took, and the man who was, moments ago, thrashing against the Locusts iron grip, was collapsed on the wet pavement, coughing up mouthfuls of his own blood. The grub followed up by firing a burst of rounds into the man's head. He laid still in a pool of red water.

"Surik, do something!" She said, fearful of what was going to happen to the remaining stranded.

Surik shook his head. "I can't….It would endanger the mission."

"They're going to kill those people!" She protested angrily. "Shoot!"

"No! This mission is too important!" He snapped at her. "There's nothing we can do."

She looked at him with a mixture of anger, and surprise. "You're supposed to protect them, Elias….That's your job."

"I know…"

Marisa looked down at Surik's pistol, lying on the floor behind him. She bent down quietly and picked it up. If he wouldn't shoot, then she would. She backed towards the door slowly, and then bolted through the hallway and down the stairs, towards the exit.

Surik was about to chase after her, but he knew it was too late. She was already out the door and firing his gun wildly at the three surprised locust.

"Fuck!" He cursed in frustration, and then aimed his rifle at the theron guard. He had to make this shot count. He took a deep breath and held it as he placed the crosshair on the red locust's head. It's lips were curled back in an animalistic hiss, revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth. The sniper squeezed the trigger, and felt the rifle kick back into his shoulder, propelling the bullet with deadly speed. He breathed out in relief as he saw the large locust drop dead to the ground. The two grubs watched in utter surprise as their superior was downed by a shot that came out of nowhere. The ugly looking creatures began to fire their weapons in all directions, hoping to either hit their attacker, or scare it off.

Surik quickly discarded the smoking shell, and inserted a new one. He then lined up another shot on one of the locust, and fired it into it's chest. The grub fell with a roar of pain, and it's rifle slid next to the male prisoner, who was staying low and out of the way.

The simple thought to retreat finally pushed it's way into the grub's small brain, and it began to flee down the opposite street. Surik was about to reload, until he saw the man pick up the dead grub's rifle. With well aimed precision, the man squeezed a burst from the rifle, and smiled as each one imbedded itself into the fleeing grubs back, severing it's spinal cord.

As Surik stood up, he saw Marisa running over to the two surviving stranded, Still holding his pistol. The Gear slung his rifle onto his back, put his helmet back on, and headed downstairs towards the others. He may be furious with Marisa but he wasn't leaving her side until she was back at base.

As he crossed the street, and approached Marisa, the male stranded walked up to him, his eyes seemingly friendly and cautious at the same time. His facial and scalp hair was unkempt, and ragged, not surprising for a stranded, and his clothes were dirty and torn. Through his barbaric looking appearance, he held out his hand in the most sophisticated way he could.

"The name's Alan." He introduced. "Was that you shooting back there?"

"Yeah." Surik replied his eyes darting different ways, believing there could be more locust on the way.

The man stretched a huge grin across his face. "Well we were sure lucky you were here. We came out here to raid a few food stores, but had to hide because of all the locust patrolling the streets. I don't know why they were here bu-"

"I'm sorry." Surik interrupted. "But my friend and I have to go. The locust are out looking for us and we need a new place to hide."

The man thought for a few moments, looking at Marisa and then Surik. "…Well, I normally don't do this, but because you stuck your neck out for us I suppose I can do the same for you. The both of you can stay at our camp, and collect your bearings. It's a short walk compared to the food, shelter, and protection you'd get."

Surik looked at Marisa, who was gently calming down the crying woman, then at the corpses left from the skirmish. He sighed, knowing he had no other choice. "Alright." He finally agreed, as if someone was bending his arm. "Lead the way."

Alan merely nodded, and began to walk down one of the unblocked streets. Surik ran over to Marisa, who had her arm curved behind the other woman's back in a supporting manner. She gave him a blank stare, neither apologetic or forgiving.

"We're leaving." the Gear said to her as if he didn't know her at all. "Follow me."

As the four people headed towards the stranded camp, the heavy rain seemed to lessen, just slightly…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay...Sorry for taking forever! I wrote the chapter, then my comp's motherboard got fried, and I lost it, then I had to rewrite the entire thing over the grueling months on different computer's then I had to piece it all together, which sucked. whew. Anyway leave a review if liked or hated it, or email, if you have an idea you want me to consider for later chapters. Help me keep this story alive!!!


End file.
